


Almost Like Family

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It took a little while to get there, but the friendship between Kara Danvers and Lois Lane was something special.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane (background), Kara Danvers & Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Almost Like Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



The first time Kara saw Lois was on television when she was watching a broadcast with her cousin. She was fourteen at the time and had been allowed to go stay with Clark for a weekend. 

She’d teased him about the way he would stop what he was doing to stare at the screen every time Lois was on.

“She’s a good reporter,” he would say to her as she giggled.

“I’m sure she is,” Kara would say.

When she was sixteen and Clark and Lois had been together for a few months, he let Kara meet Lois. That, for Kara, had been a dream come true.

“Tell me everything about being a reporter!” she had said. “I want to know it all!”

Lois had sat with her on the couch and talked to her for hours, telling her about how she had gotten started and about some of the many adventures she’d had. They kept chatting until Clark came home and told Kara she needed to let him have some time with his girlfriend. But Lois handed her a business card with her number on it and told her to call anytime, and Kara went to bed feeling so sure about her future profession.

She and Lois had been something between acquaintances and friends after that. When Kara would need to do a report for school concerning journalism, she would call Lois, and Lois would always answer her. And when Kara started at CatCo and things weren’t going exactly well, she would call Lois, and Lois would encourage her, tell her not to give up, that she hadn’t and look where she was now.

But it wasn’t until a few years after that, when Kara had finally come out to the world as Supergirl, that she and Lois finally became friends in every sense of the word.

Lois was on the other side of the world, trying to get a story on a case concerning the trafficking of alien children, and the wrong person had taken notice of her. For the first time in her life, she told Kara later that night, she thought she was going to die, and she probably would have if Kara hadn’t shown up — not as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers, intrepid CatCo reporter.

Her very presence was enough to calm the situation, and they both made it out alive — and with the story. Kara flew them back to Metropolis that night, and they curled up on the couch together, holding each other’s hands and watching Disney movies while actively not thinking about what had happened.

Clark found them in the morning, still on the couch, their heads together in sleep, their hands still touching.

“Something you want to tell me?” he asked, looking from one to the other with curiosity.

Lois kissed him on the lips. “Nothing you should be jealous of,” she said. “Except Kara flies faster than you do.”

Kara laughed. Clark looked outraged. 

“She does not!” he said.

“Does too,” they both answered in unison, and then laughed.

But from that moment on, something changed between them. Lois wasn’t just Clark’s girlfriend and Kara wasn’t just his little cousin. They were friends. Real friends. Family even, years before Lois and Clark were married.

And even if they couldn’t see each other all that much, they both knew there was always a couch and a Disney movie and a night without Clark waiting for them whenever they might need them.


End file.
